


Death has nothing on you

by Undead_focus



Series: Song fics for tom and tord [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Overdosing, Suicide Attempt, no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Tord, edd, and tom go through a horrible night.





	Death has nothing on you

**Author's Note:**

> Rain beats against the windows of the car, lightning cracking through the sky, touching down at some poor tree.

**(Tords P.o.v)**

  
**I don't want the same disease**  
**That everybody's got these days**  
**I don't want to live that way**  
**I do not want to live in pain**  
**So take your parasites away**  
**And keep them somewhere far from me**  
**Cuz I don't want the same disease**  
**That everybody's got these days**  


Rain beats against the windows of the car, lightning cracking through the sky, touching down at some poor tree. From the place in the back seat I can see a very worried Edd slightly speeding down a wet road to our destination. I should of seen this coming, I should have known the signs, but... But I didn't want to believe it was happening. I push my fingers through the mans hair that lays resting in my lap.

His breathing is shallow, his eyes closed, anyone else looking into this car would think he's dead. Ah.. But I know he's not. Tom's too stubborn to let this kill him, even though he's the one that decided to take a few to many pills, than drink alcohol. 

Tears roll down my cheeks and fall onto his face.

I barely whisper a barely audible, "You better live...you fuck..."

**I don't want to live that way**  
**I do not want to live in pain**  
**Another fool in history**  
**I'll tell you what it means to me**  
**It's nothing but lobotomy**  
**It's nothing but an angry sea striking a wave with me**  


They took him almost too quickly from my arms. I wouldn't blame them though, he wasn't waking up, he wasn't responding, but he wasn't flat-lining either. That's whats giving me hope, that the man I fell in love with has a chance to survive.

I watch as he and a few doctors disappear to a backroom, to do what, I couldn't tell you.

God, there's a part of me that wishes I could just remove all this from my brain and yours. To rid you of your alcoholism and the way you hate everything that has happened to you. It seems you reached a conclusion of your own before I ever had the chance to help you.

**It's coming like a big freight train**  
**It's spreading like a wild flame**  
**You know it's coming all our ways**  
**So dig your dirt and make your grave**  
**Mamma save me**  
**Come on and vaccinate me**  
**Cuz I don't want the same disease**  
**That everybody's got these days**  


Edd and I wen't back to wait in the hall outside of the room they have you in. We chose to stay outside in the hall because we couldn't bare seeing you in such a state. The loud beeping all but fades and just turns into a single long one. I hold my hands up to my face to try and keep myself from crying. But how can I stop myself from letting the tears flow when your flat-lining. 

I can hear the doctors yelling and screaming, I can hear them yelling, "Clear!"

Please God, Jehovah, whoever is listening, do not let him die. 

  
**I don't want to live that way**  
**I do not want to live in pain**  
**Another fool in history**  
**I'll tell you what it means to me**  
**It's nothing but lobotomy**  
**It's nothing but an angry sea striking a wave with me**  


I sit next to your bed with a smile on my face as your eyes open. Watching tears roll down your face just makes me feel a little less happy, but how could I be sad? You're still alive. 

Taking your hand in mine, I hold it up to my face, letting my tears fall as well. 

You keep telling me you're sorry and I keep saying I'm not letting you go. 

I am going to take all these horrible thoughts you have, and replace them with happy ones with me, and everyone else we live with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of venting, lets just say I had a shit day.  
> I tottaly didn't cry writing this.  
> The song is Mother Mother- Angry Sea


End file.
